Konoha Kiss Radio
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Buat elu para jomblo yang ada diseluruh indonesia, dari pada elu nyilet nyilet tangan pas malam minggu atau elu galau sambil showeran terus nyanyi "Hapuskanlah Ingatanku" mending elu pada dengerin radio kita. Konoha Kiss Radio, Radio para jomblo yang siap menemani kalian pas malam minggu. Yuk mampir ke 69.69 FM/NARUSASU/OOC/Banyak typo/TERINSPIRASI SUKIRA/CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Disiarkan langsung di studio Konoha Kiss Radio (KoKiDi). Inilah acara paling ngawur dan paling gak modal.. *suara tembakan*

Naruto : selamat malam pendengar sekalian. Bertemu lagi dengan saya Uzumaki Naruto! DJ paling ganteng dan paling seksi.. *pose ganteng* tentu saja hari ini saya tak sendirian karena saya ditemani oleh.. *hebring*

Sasuke : saya, Uchiha Sasuke. *pose kalem*

Naruto : seperti biasa selama 30 menit kedepan kita berdua akan menemani malam minggu kalian dengan acara yang kreatif, inofatif, inspiratif yang pastinya gak bakal pasif. Yak, malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu—

Sasuke : psstt.. naruto! hari ini kita gak ada bintang tamu *bisik-bisik*

Naruto : loh? Kok gak ada? *bisik-bisik*

Sasuke : soalnya kita gak punya dana buat bayar bintang tamunya. Lo tau kan kalo radio kita lagi kena krisis moneter? Radio kita kan gak mau modal *bisik-bisik*

Naruto : tau gitu kenapa kita malah siaran

Sasuke : gak tau tu. Eh Naruto bisa gak lo gak usah tiup-tiup kuping gue?

Naruto : eh maap, kebiasaan * Naruto nyengir badak*

 _*tiba-tiba ada benda misterius gelinding dihadapan mereka*_

Sasuke : eh? apaan nih? Bola bekel?

Naruto : ebuset? Serius nih bola bekel? Ini bola bekel apa berlian? Kok berkilau-kilau gitu?

Sasuke : psstt.. Naruto kayaknya ini bola bekel yang berlapis berlian deh. *bisik-bisik*

Naruto : aje gile! Siapa yang punya bola bekel kaya gini? Eh Sasuke, cepet kantongin ntar kita jual buat renovasi studio *bisik-bisik*

Sasuke : *brb masukin bola bekel ke kantongnya*

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Saat pintu dibuka munculah 3 bocah cakep nan gaul.

Boruto : om? Liat bola bekel punya kita gak? tadi kita lagi main diapartemen milik Mitsuki tapi ternyata bola bekelnya gelinding kearah sini *garuk-garuk kepala*

Narusasu : *muka pucet* e—enggak kok! Kita gak liat!

Boruto : yaah.. ilang deh, padahal itukan oleh-oleh papa dari arab *ngelap air mata*

Sarada : udahlah Boruto, besok kita beli lagi nanti aku minta papaku yang ada di afrika untuk dikirimkan bola permata. Nanti kita main bola bekel pake permata itu *benerin kaca mata*

Naruto : psstt.. Sasuke, kayaknya mereka orang kaya deh *bisik-bisik*

Sasuke : iya, main bola bekel aja pake permata. Pasti anak konglomerat *bisik-bisik*

Boruto : tapi aku bingung deh, kok bisa ya bolanya gelinding kemari? Soalnya kan kita main bekelnya di apartemen elit milik Mitsuki, kok tiba-tiba bisa gelinding ke tempat kumuh kaya gini. Iuhhhh.. *tutup idung*

Narusasu : ... *elus-elus dada*

Mitsuki : loh? Om-om ini siapa ya? *lirik Naruto sama Sasuke*

Naruto : harusnya gue yang nanya kaya gitu somplak! Lo siapa hah?! *sewot*

Boruto : loh? Om gak kenal kita? Emang om gak punya tv apa?

Narusasu : enggak. Kita cuma punya radio *elus-elus radio keramat* #radiolovers

BoruSaraMitsu: iuuhhhh.. dasar rakjel #rakjelhaters

Boruto :nih om kenalin, kita itu artis papan atas. Kita sih biasanya dipanggil Trio Kwek Kwek next generation. Nama grup kita Trio Guk Guk *pose unyu*

Narusasu : oh, salam kenal *ngulurin tangan*

Mituski : gak usah om. Ntar kita kena virus rakjel lagi

Narusasu : ... *ngedumel dalam hati*

..

..

Sasuke : psstt.. Naruto, kebetulan tuh ada artis nyasar. Gimana kalau kita ajak mereka buat ngisi acara radio kita? *bisik-bisik*

Naruto : wah!~ ide bagus! Kenapa sih otak lo jalan terus Sas?

Sasuke : iyalah, gue mah pinter. Eh, bisa gak lo gak usah gigit gigit kuping gue? *sewot*

Naruto : maap Sas, gue laper

Sasuke : yaudah, sembari menunggu bola bekel ditemukan gimana kalo kalian jadi bintang tamu di Konoha Kiss Radio?

Boruto : loh? Ini studio radio? Aku kira ini perternakan domba garut. Abis disini bau kambing *semprot-semprot pake parfum arab*

Naruto : psstt.. Sas, kayaknya nih anak idungnya sensitif deh. Tau aja kalo domba garut kita umpetin didalem sini. Udah sono balikin ke kandang *bisik-bisik*

Sasuke : kenapa gue yang disuruh? *sewot*

Naruto : soalnya domba garutnya cuma nurut sama lo

Sasuke : alesan! *brb narik tuh domba ke dalam kandang*

Naruto : nahh adik-adik silahkan duduk dulu. Maap kita gak punya sofa *gelar tiker*

Sarada : iya, kita maklumin. Rakjel mah pasti gak punya sofa. *elap tiker yang buluk pake duit dolar*

Naruto : nahh baiklah kita mulai, jadi sebelum debut menjadi artis papan atas kehidupan kalian itu seperti apa? *sambil nawarin dodol garut*

Boruto : *makan dodol garut* sebelum debut kehidupan kita yaa biasa-biasa aja, Sarada hanya anak seorang pengusaha minyak bumi, Mitsuki hanya anak sultan arab yang kaya raya, sedangkan aku hanya seorang anak pengusaha yang telah membuka cabang di 100 negara di dunia ini

Naruto : *keselek dodol*

Sarada : kami hidup layaknya anak konglomerat, namun tiba-tiba ada orang yang menawari kami untuk bikin grup nyanyi. Dan akhirnya kami debut sebagai Trio Guk Guk. Ternyata baru debut album kami sudah terjual 300.000.000 kopi.

Naruto : *kejang-kejang*

Boruto : yaaa.. begitulah kehidupan kami. Btw, ini dodol apa sedal swalow? Kok keras banget?

Naruto : ohhh maap ya, itu dodol tahun kemaren jadi dodolnya agak keras gitu *senyum tanpa dosa*

Sasuke : *duduk disamping naruto sambil makan dodol* terus selain bernyanyi kalian bisa apa aja?

Boruto : kita bisa akting om. Asal om tau, sekarang kita lagi main film nih.. contohnya aku, bulan lalu filmku yang judulnya Boruto The Movie udah tayang di bioskop. Ceritanya keren deh! Aku main bareng kak Naruto! disana dia jadi ayahku *senyum bahagia*

Naruto : lah? Gue? Sejak kapan gue maen film? *garuk idung*

Boruto : idih! Bukan om kali! Om sama kak Naruto mah beda banget. Kak Naruto cakep, terus dia jago akting! Emang om pengangguran.

Naruto : eh semprul! Lo anak gue njir! Songong amat lo sama bapak lo *lempar dodol ke Boruto*

Sasuke : pssttt.. Naruto, ini beda cerita *bisik-bisik*

Naruto : iye gue tau, bisa gak sih gak usah bisik-bisik? Lama-lama kuping lo gue jilat nih

Sasuke : *jaga jarak*

Boruto : Mitsuki juga main film. Filmnya diangkat dari kisah nyata kehidupannya dia. Kalo gak salah judulnya "Emak? Dimanakah dirimu?"

Mituski : tayangnya bulan depan om. Jangan lupa nonton ya.. btw, om tau gak emak saya siapa? Abis saya bingung siapa sih emak saya?

Naruto : eh somplak kenal aja kaga gimana gue bisa tau emak lo?! Gue gigit juga lo *emosi*

Boruto : terus Sarada juga main sinetron. Judulnya "Ayah, dimanakah kau berada? Ayah mengapa aku berbeda? Ayah, siapakah ibu ku? Ayah sebenarnya aku siapa?"

Sarada : tayangnya jam 12 malem om. Nonton ya, eh gak jadi deh aku lupa kalo om gak punya tv *pasang tampang orkay*

Sasuke : itu judul sinetron apa buku diary? Panjang amat judulnya? *buka toples kacang*

Naruto : ihhh film kalian lucu ya, apalagi punya Mitsuki sama Sarada. Kalian nyari emak bapak kalian bareng hachi ya? Ahahahaha..

SaraMitsu : ihh garing banget iuhhhh..

..

..

Boruto : om, udah 15 menit kita disini. Gak dikasih minum apa?

Naruto : emang mau minum apa? jangan yang mahal-mahal ya, gaji gue belum turun

Sarada : kita pesen es cendol aja deh. Nih duitnya, kita gak mau ngerepotin *ngasih duit dollar*

Naruto : Sas, beli es cendol gih. Tuh pake duit dollar *cium-cium duit dollar*

Sasuke : kok gue yang beli?! Lo aja yang beli! Gue gak mau beli cendol! Males gue digodain sama abang-abangnya *merajuk*

Naruto : yaelah kalo lo digodain ya lo godain balik *minum aer ponari*

Sasuke : lo pikir gue terong-terongan hah?! *jambak rambut Naruto*

Naruto : sakit njirr! *jambak rambut Sasuke*

Akhirnya mereka berduapun maen jambak-jambakan. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada yang jatuh dari kantong Sasuke.

Boruto : loh? Ini kan bola bekel kita? Kok ada dikantong om sih?

Naruto : *gemeter hebat* bu-bukan! Ini...

*suara gendang dangdut*

*suling bambu beraksi*

*meja DJ didepan Sasuke tiba-tiba nyala*

Naruto : ini bakso orkay! Bakso yang dibuat khusus untuk orang kaya! Cocok banget buat lo yang sensitif sama makanan rakjel. Bakso ini terbuat dari parutan emas 24 karat serta dibumbui dengan rempah-rempah dari segitiga bermuda. So pasti bakso ini enak banget! *ngeRap dengan ganteng* *tampang muka sales*

Sasuke : bakso orkay tersedia di KoKiDi Mart terdekat! Cepat persediaan terbatas!

*suara DJ berhenti*

*hening sesaat*

Boruto : Om? Masih sehat om? Kok tiba-tiba ayan begitu?

Naruto : sorry ya, tadi kita lagi sesi iklan. Iya gak sas?

Sasuke : *ngangguk kalem*

Mitsuki : ohhh jadi itu iklan bakso

Sarada : ohhh itu sample dagangan, ku kira itu bola bekel.

Mitsuki : hebat ya ternyata radio rakjel kaya gini bisa buka cabang supermarket.

Narusasu : *senyum menawan*

Abang es : *masuk dari jendela* permisi.. ini pesenannya *ngasih 3 gelas es cendol*

Naruto : siapa lo?! *pasang muka garang*

Abang es : tukang es cendol yang ada dipengkolan mas *rebahan ditiker sambil makan dodol*

Naruto : lah? Siapa yang mesen cendol?

Abang : neng Sasu lah yang mesen es cendol ke saya eeaaa... *pose ganteng*

Sasuke : loh? Kapan saya mesennya bang? Perasaan saya gak dateng ke abang deh

Abang es : neng emang gak dateng ke abang tapi neng dateng ke hati abang.. eeaaaa *kedip kedip manja*

Sasuke : najis

Abang es : abang sama neng Sasu kan bisa telepati jadi apa yang ada dipikiran neng Sasu langsung terlintas dipikiran abang.. eaaaa *pose ganteng*

Sasuke : terserah.. nih duitnya *ngasih duit dollar*

Abang es : makasih cinta.. eeaaaa *pose ganteng*

Naruto : eh jamban! Enak aja lo godain gebetan gue! Gue aja gak berani godain dia, eh lo malah terang-terangan godain dia dihadapan gue. Lo gak pernah ngerasain ditakol suling sakti ya? *emosi* *lempar suling sakti*

Abang es : adaw

Naruto : hahahahaha.. *peluk Sasuke*

Sasuke : ...

Boruto : om punya parutan keju gak?

Sasuke : punya, bentar ya *pergi kedapur* nih, emang enak apa es cendol pake keju?

Boruto : ya gak enak lah! Cuma rakjel yang makan begituan iuhhhh

Sasuke : ...

Boruto : Mitsuki, emas sama berliannya mana?

Mitsuki : ohh nih *ngasih 5 emas batangan sama 5 berlian*

Boruto : *marut emas batangan sama berlian ke atas es cendol* nih om liat, ini namanya makanan anak konglomerat. Kita tuh gak bisa makan makanan rakjel nanti perut kita bisa sembelit. *lirik Narusasu*

Naruto : Sas, ini gue yang bego apa mereka yang bego sih?

Sasuke : ...

..

..

..

Sasuke : baiklah pertanyaan terakhir, kalian kan tadi nyariin bola bekel nah kenapa kalian masih main permainan tradisional seperti itu? Kalian kan kaya kenapa kalian gak beli game atau ps gitu? *minum es cendol*

Mitsuki : lebih seru main bola bekel om. *ngaduk2 es cendol*

Boruto : iya bener. Kalo main gajet mah gak seru.. lebih seru main permainan tradisional. Iya gak genk?

Sorada : *ngangguk anggun*

Naruto : alahh bilang aja gak punya laptop atau ps *makan kacang*

Boruto : om nanya laptop kita? Ohh sorry ya laptop kita tuh udah dijadiin keset toilet sama mamih kita. Soalnya kata mamih harganya kemurahan jadi dibikin keset aja.

Mitsuki : kalo ps ku dijadiin kentungan pos ronda soalnya kata papih psnya kemurahan.

Sarada : om pikir kita gak punya laptop sama ps? Helowww.. jangankan laptop sama ps, duit 100 ribu aja kita jadiin tisu toilet. Sorry aja ya.. laptop sama ps mah gak ada apa-apanya..

Naruto : *keselek*

Mitsuki : kalo om mau kita bisa beliin kok, nanti aku beliin alat DJ kasian ini alat DJnya udah karatan semua *lirik meja dj*

Naruto : Sas, kita siaran berapa menit lagi sih? Plis gue udah gak tahan liat nyamuk kebon kaya mereka *minum puyer*

Sasuke : sabar, ini udah selesai kok. Nahh Trio Guk Guk bisakah kalian memberikan kata-kata mutiara pada pendengar yang ada dirumah?

Boruto : ohh itu mah gampang. Sekalian ngasih mutiara beneran ke mereka aku juga bisa *ngeluarin tas yang isinya mutiara* nihh jadi pesanku itu 'masa kanak-kanak lebih mahal harganya ketimbang gajet-gajet (?) murahan itu' kalian hanya bisa merasakan masa kanak-kanak itu cuma sekali. Jadi jangan pernah menyia-nyiakannya *senyum unyu*

Sarada : kalo aku sih sama kaya Boruto.

Mitsuki : saya juga sama kaya Boruto. Btw kalian liat emak saya gak? *masih penasaran sama emaknya*

Naruto : Mitsuki, lo liat tukang sayur disana? *nunjuk tukang sayur* lo pergi deh kesana kali aja ada emak lo lagi beli kangkung sama sayur asem

Mitsuki : ohh oke, makasih ya om *brb pergi ke tukang sayur*

Sasuke : ... *ngakak dalam hati*

Sarada : om, kalo bapak ku liat gak? *ikutan penasaran*

Sasuke : nihh lo pergi ke acara sunatan di RT 5. Terus lu tanya sama penyanyi dangdutnya 'tante, bapak ku gak pulang-pulang tante tau gak dimana dia?' Ntar lo bakal dikasih tau sama penyanyi dangdutnya *buka toples rengginang*

Sarada : eh? Bener om? Dia tau bapak ku dimana?

Sasuke : ya gak lah, palingan lo dinyanyiin lagu bang toyib *ketawa anggun*

Sarada : ihh om kok tau kalo nama bapak saya Toyib bin Pulan? Om dukun ya?

Sasuke : ...

Boruto : *lirik naruto*

Naruro : apa liat liat? Lo mau nyari bapak lo? Noh cari di sumur, kali aja dia lagi nambang emas *sewot*

Boruto : *ngedumel*

Sasuke : naahhh sekian dari kami, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan

Naruto : jika kalian memiliki uang berlebih silahkan berikan uang kalian pada kami di rek. BCA, kita mau renovasi studio tapi gak ada dana :')

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : sampai jumpa minggu depan! *hebring sendiri*

TBC

Hahahaha... maaf kalo garing. Saya bikin FF ini terinspirasi sama salah satu ff yang dibikin sama admin 'smtown salah gaul'. Kalo di FF sana, DJ somplaknya itu Sungmin sama Ryeowook. Nahhh saya nyoba bikin cast nya Naruto sama Sasuke. FF ini murni buatannya saya, saya hanya terinpirasi sama konsep cerita sucira aja. Hehehehehe..

Jangan lupa RnR yaaaa... salam cipok dari saya *tebar lipstick*


	2. Chapter 2

Disiarkan langsung dari studio konoha kiss radio. Inilah acara radio yang paling ditunggu-tunggu seantero jagad raya.. Mari kita sambut DJ gaul kita...

 _ ***backsoud lagu aku seorang kapiten***_

Naruto: Yo yo yo.. Sobat, balik lagi sama gua DJ gaul yang suka mandi, tapi gak suka ditagih. Dalam acara kesayangan kita... Konoha Kiss Radio, sttt.. No secret. *kedip manja*. Ya kali ini gua gak ditemenin sama gebetan eh ralat, partner nge-DJ maksudnya soalnya doi lagi nugas di luar. Ya.. teruntuk my beibeh Sasuke, jan lupa baca doa kalo naek angkot. Terus tas dikedepanin kali aja ada yang mau ngejambret tas lu. Padahal isi tas lu kan cuma _mic_ sama alat DJ rongsokan :'). Jangan duduk dipojokan angkot ntar digodain abang tempe mendoan :(

Kutang: Lah apa hubungannya ama tukang mendoan?

Naruto: Soalnya kemaren gua pulang ama Sasuke dia jeles gitu. Terus banting-banting gerobak.

Kutang: Jadi selain tukang cendol, Sasuke ditaksir tukang mendoan. Emang kalo orang cakep mah banyak yang suka *ngedumel dalam hati*. Udah sono lanjutin. Ngapa malah ngomongin Sasuke. *makan asinan*

Naruto: *ngedumel* Yaudah genk kita lanjut aja ya.. Kan belum lama ini di ibu kota sana lagi ngadain pemilu ya? Dan lu tau gak sih genk kalo pemilu ibu kota tuh ramai banget.

Kutang: Iya apa? Kayaknya di tps gua biasa aja deh.. *garuk ubin*

Naruto: Idih.. Kaga gaul lu. Masa gitu aja kaga tau. Di tps gua rame dong. *nyengir ala aliando*

Kutang: lah emang apa?! Pasti Ahok-Djarot blusukan? Apa Anies-Sandi yang blusukan?

Naruto: Bukan. Tps gua rame soalnya ada bom panci disana.

Kutang: Anjir demi apa?

Naruto: Iya.. Tapi boong. April mop.

Kutang: ...

*Dan di studio kontrakan ini terdengar suara auman serigala serta lagu terangkalah yang entah diputer dari mana.*

Kutang: Dari tadi ngomongin pemilu mulu, emang lu mau ngundang para calon gubernur gitu?

Naruto: Iya. Masa lu gak tau. Dasar kutang 10 rebu dapet tiga.

Kutang: Anjir enak aja lu. Yang dapet 10 rebu tiga tuh kutang lu. Dasar kodok manado.

Naruto: Dihh tau dari mana lu dasar sasaeng fans.

Kutang: #¥%*#*%&. Wahai Sasuke cepatlah datang gua kaga kuat lagi berhadapan sama kodok sawah ini. *setel lagu awkarin*

Naruto: Jadi genk kita kedatangan tamu spesial kali ini. Orang yang siap untuk jadi pemimpin diwilayahnya. Orang yang akan mensejahterakan warga-warganya dengan program yang mereka buat..

Kutang: *panas dingin* Kok perasaan gua kaga enak ya.. Jejangan kodok magelang pen ngundang nomor paslon yang kotak-kotak ama yang baju putih. Lah anjir ngundang mereka kan mahal gimana bayarnya coba, aduh ini kredit panci belom dibayar.. Aduhh puyer mana puyer.. *bengek*

Naruto: Mari kita sambut nomor paslon satu, dua dan tiga!

Tirai sarung bergambar kembang kol terbuka. Dan masuklah 3 orang yang kaga dikenal kutang. Yang satu rambu merah, yang satu cewek cakep, yang satu lagi badannya gede kaya agung hercules. Tunggu-tunggu.. Kutang puyeng, jadi pengen boker.

Naruto: Iyak selamat datang para calon ketua RT gang senggol. *tepok tangan* Ayo silahkan perkenalkan diri anda.

Gaara: Halo, saya Gaara. Umur 20 tahun. Hobi main bekel.

Tsunade: Halo saya Tsunade. Dah gitu aja *kedip manja*

Raikage: Walau badan gede tapi aku semanis coklat. Hai, aku Raikage. *muka ngidol*

Naruto: Ya! Itulah para tamu kita hari ini! *hebring*

Kutang: Psttt.. Kodok. Lu kaga ngundang Ahok ama Anies?

Naruto: Kaga, gua tau lu kaga ada duid jadi gua ngundang mereka aja, kebetulan gang senggol lagi pemilihan ketua RT. Yaa seenggaknya masih nyerempet ama pemilu :')

Kutang: Duhh pinter banget si lu.. :")

 _#produser kere_

 _#hematpangkalganteng_

 _#hidupsepertipatrik_

Tsunade: Woy ini kita duduk dimana? Niat ngundang gak sih?

Naruto: *gelar tiker frozen*

Kutang: Pstt.. Kodok, itukan punya Sasuke. Ntar ngamuk loh.

Naruto: Berisik lu, kan tiker dora punya studio udah lu jual buat bayar kredit tongsis.

Kutang: Oh iya lupa :') *senyum unyu*

Naruto: Anjirr.. Kenapa gua harus ngelive bareng kutang robek. Sasuke, cepatlah kesini.. Abang kangen :') *ngelap ingus*

 ***Di angkot..***

Kameramen: Anjirrr siapa yang kentut. Malah angkot sumpek lagi.

Sasuke: Bukan gua *stay cool*

Kameramen: Gua percaya ama elu bruh.

Sasuke: *ngangguk kalem* Padahal yang kentut gua. Tunggu? Apa ini pertanda ada yang ngomongin gua. *dalam hati*

Kita kembali ke studio. Disana Gaara, Tsunade dan Raikage udah duduk ditiker frozen dengan sesajen berupa dodol garut dan rengginang lebaran kemaren. Tadinya pengen ngasih mie sakura. Cuma Naruto dan Kutang gak mau ngasih karena mereka emang lagi krisis makanan. Ya berdoa aja itu yang makan sesajen kaga diare.

Naruto: Ya.. baiklah selagi menunggu para kandidat yang lagi makan, saya akan membacakan riwayat para calon RT. Yang pertama nomor urut 1. Gaara bin Sueb. Lahir di Bidan, 13 Agustus 1996. Pernah bersekolah di TK Alam, SDN Jamuran 5, SMPN Pagi Malem Asoy, SMAN 47 kota Bagdad dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di UI (Universitas Iyain ajah)bmengambil jurusan ilmu pasir.

Studio hening..

Naruto: Selanjutnya nomor urut 2. Tsunade binti Senju. Lahir di Turki, 20 September 1975. Pernah bersekolah di TK Abu Kenangan, SDN Suka Senam Pagi, SMPN Wanita Karir, SMA Kebidanan, dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di UNJ (Universitas Nyai Jubaedah) mengambil jurusan kebidanan..

Studio kembali hening..

Naruto: Selanjutnya nomor urut 3. Raikage bin Petir. Alumni TK Samson, SDN Panjat Bukit, SMPN 67 kecamatan Dehli, SMA Militer Pagi Sore, dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di UNPAD (Universitas PAnjat Dimensi) mengambil jurusan ilmu petir..

Studio makin hening..

Kutang: Ini gua yang budeg apa emang mereka yang yang somplak?

Naruto: Psttt.. gua kaga tau. Udah iyain aja. *sumpel mulut kutang pake dodol*

Kutang: *keselek*

Naruto: Yaaa saya sudah membacakan biografi dari para calon ketua RT gang senggol. Dan sekarang kita ke sesi visi dan misi. Bagi bang Gaara dipersilahkan.

Gaara: *benerin sorban* Assallamualaikum para warga ane tercinta. Sebagai calon ketua RT misi saya cuma satu. Membangun banyak bedug agar para warga bisa mendengar tanda azan. Terutama azan subuh. Itu aja, wassalamualaikum . *benerin sorban* *senyum ganteng*

Naruto: ...

Kutang: Udah udah.. lanjut ke mpok Tsunade.

Tsunade: Salam pramuka! Perkenalkan saya Tsunade. Wanita karir yang punya bisnis kosmetik _uriflame_ dimana-mana. Visi dan misi saya hanya satu. Menjadikan warga gang senggol lebih berwarna dan fresh dengan produk uriflame. Sekian terimakasih. Tepok pramuka!

Penonton tepok pramuka tiga kali. Ketauan yang nonton anak buperta cibubur semua.

Kutang: Psttt.. kayaknya dia niatnya pen jualan deh bukan pen jadi RT. *bisik kuping*

Naruto: Ehh kutang lu bisikin siapa? Kuping gua kan disini.. *nunjuk kuping sendiri*

Kutang: Lahh.. terus ini kuping siapa?

Naruto: Itu kuping gajah somplak. Kenapa lu bisik ke makanan?! Kuping gajah kan kue lebaran. Untuk dimakan bukan untuk dibisikin Kutang bieber. Anjirlahhh pusing pala Sehun kalo berhadapan ama undur-undur tanah :(

Acarapun kembali dilanjutkan. Abang hercules berkulit coklat pun berdiri dipodium.

Raikage: Halo? Tes tes.. telolet telolet.. oke. Micnya nyala. Assalamualaikum . saya nomor urut 3, Raikage desu! *ngidol*. Visi dan misi saya membuat warga gang senggol menjadi warga yang tahan banting dan siap menghadapi segala ancaman dari luar. Hidup warga gang senggol! Sekian. Trims.

 _ ***backsound lagu fortune cookies***_

Naruto: *ngelap mic gegara tadi diujanin hercules coklat* Yak.. itulah visi dan misi calon ketua RT kita. Dan sekarang kita lanjut ke sesi tanya jawab serta keluhan para warga gang senggol. *nyalain tv* Nahh rekan saya sudah ada di TKP, yaitu gang senggol. Ia akan memberikan pertanyaan terkait dengan masalah yang ada di gang senggol. Kepada Sasuke, dipersilahkan..

 **#Di gang senggol#**

Sasuke: Ya terima kasih partner saya. Kali ini saya berada di gang senggol. Terutama dilapangan futsal yang sering dijadikan kumpul-kumpul remaja, namun perkumpulan ini membuat warga risih lantaran lapangan futsal mereka diisi dengan cabe-cabean dan terong-terongan. Bagaimana para calon RT menangani hal tersebut?

Cabe cabean: Ehh ganteng.. godain dong.. ihhh unyu banget unch.. *toel toel Sasuke.*

Sasuke: *stay cool*

 **#Di Studio#**

Naruto: Sialan lahh cabe-cabean. Gua blender tau rasa lu *ngedumel dalem hati* Yak, silahkan dijawab.

Gaara: Yaaa kalo saya sih akan membuka sanggar khusus cabe dan terong.

Penoton: ...

Gaara: Iya, jadi bakat mereka bakal saya tampung. Misalnya cabe-cabean jago dandan ntar saya didik biar bisa make up pengantin. Kalo terong-terongan saya didik jadi penari tradisional. Kan sekarang tarian kita udah ditinggal masyarakat. Kita kudu melestarikannya. Betul tidak? *lilit sorban dileher*

Naruto: Baiklah. Untuk mpok Tsunade dipersilahkan.

Tsunade: Saya bakal buka pengajian tiap malem *benerin poni*

Naruto: lahh emang cabe-cabean mau pergi kesana?

Tsunade: Maulah. Nanti saya kasih uriflame gratis. Siapa coba yang gak mau gratisan. Situ aja sukanya gratisan iya kan?

Naruto: *tersindir*

Tv kembali nyala. Dilayar bisa terlihat Sasuke yang pake ban mobil di badannya. Tak lupa kaca mata renang yang ada dikepalanya. Dibelakangnya ada bocah lagi berenang ditengah banjir sambil latihan terjun indah. Btw kenapa Sasuke pake ban mobil? Bodo amat ah.

Sasuke: Sekarang saya berada diwilayah komplek yang sering terkena banjir. Walau tak ada hujanpun komplek tersebut selalu banjir bagaimana para calon menanggapi hal tersebut?

 **#Di studio#**

Naruto: Silahkan mas Raikage.. *nyodorin mic*

Raikage: Yaelah ribet amat sih. Tinggal pindah aja. Siapa suruh bikin rumah di dalem danau. Situ somplak apa gimana deh..

Naruto: *lirik tv* Lahh iya itu danau.. ini gang senggol ada diwilayah mana sih. *gemes*

Kutang: Yaudah lanjut segmen selanjutnyam durasi-durasi.. *ambil cambuk*

 **#Di gang senggol#**

Sasuke: *ngedumel* Yaudah segmen terakhir yaitu "Warga bertanya kami jawab." Disini ada bapak Jiraiya yang akan bertanya pada calon ketua RT gang senggol. Sebelumnya sudah berapa lama bapak tinggal disini?

Jiraiya: Ohhh udah lama mbak, sejak penjajahan udah tinggal dimari. *ngunyah sirih*

Sasuke: Loh kok mbak? Saya laki-laki pak.

Jiraiya: Oh, halo laki laki. Nama saya Jiraiya bin Supain. Biasa dipanggil Chanyeol.

Sasuke: *gigit ban* Maksud saya, saya itu laki-laki pak. Harusnya dipanggil mas bukan mbak.

Jiraiya: Yaudah sih ya.. baperan amat.

Sasuke: ...

Jiraiya: Cuma nanya doangkan yak? Ntar dapet kresekan sembako kaga?

Sasuke: Iya

Jiraiya: Serius?

Sasuke: Enggak deh boong. April mop.

Jiraiya: Yahh saya kira dapet mie goreng. Malah dapet april mop :(

Sasuke: ...

Jiraiya: Yaudah deh mau nanya. Kenapa pelangi gak ada warna abu-abu? Kenapa lele ada kumisnya? Kenapa paket internet dereikomsel semakin mahal?

Sasuke: Err.. pak? Kok gak nyambung sama pemilihan ketua RT-nya.

Jiraiya: Kata mbak cuma nanya. Ya itu saya udah nanya :(

Sasuke: Iya deh suka-suka bapak. *kesel dipanghip mbak*

 **#Di studio.#**

Naruto: *ngakak anggun* Yaa silahkan dijawab.

Gaara: Aduhh bapak. Mana ada pelangi warnanya abu-abu. Kalo bisa jangan warna abu-abu, soalnya hidup saya aja udah abu-abu :( *baper*

Tsunade: Lele ada kumisnya karena dia mau ngelamar kerja pak.

Jiraiya: Serius neng?

Tsunade: Enggak sih. April mop.

Jiraiya: Yahhh :(

Naruto ngakak guling-guling sampe gelinding ke musolah dipengkolan.

Raikage: Pertanyaan nomor 3. Skip aja deh :(

Kutang: Kok ini pada baper sih :(

Naruto: *balik lagi ke studio kumuh* Yaaa itulah jawaban dari calon ketua RT kita. Walau pertanyaannya gak nyambung apa jawaban itu cukup bagi bapak Jiraiya?

 **#Gang senggol#**

Jiraiya: Iya aja deh yang penting saya dapet april mop :(. Mayan buat bikin bubur ayam.

Sasuke: Lu kata beras bisa jadi bubur *ngedumel dalem hati* Ya, sekian laporan dari saya. Kembali ke studio.

 **#Studio#**

Naruto: Terimakasih partner tercinta saya *emot love*. Yaaa sekian acara kita hari ini. Untuk para penonton jangan lupa coblos pemimpin pilihan anda. Karena andalah yang menentukan nasib wilayah anda 5 tahun kedepan.

Kutang: Baiklah saya Tzuyu Twice undur diri dan temen saya yang mirip kodok Cibaduyut undur diri. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa.

*back sound BTS (Buku Tahunan Sekolah) - Bukan Hari Ini*


End file.
